


Почему отключился свет?

by KisVani



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Революции в 2013 году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Почему отключился свет?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Революции в 2013 году.

Если спросить о причинах отключения электроэнергии персонажей сериала, то можно получить множество интересных ответов. По крайней мере, мы на это надеемся.

Майлс Мэтисон:  
Бен знал, а я понятия не имею. К тому же, какое кому дело? Свет отключился, и на этом все. Конец истории. Оставьте меня в покое.

Чарли Мэтисон:  
Я не знаю... я хочу спасти брата!

Дэнни Мэтисон:  
Я никогда не задумывался над этим. Да, неприятно, что нет электричества, но я и не помню, чтоб оно было. Почему это случилось? Ну... причины были, это точно.

Рэйчел Мэтисон:  
Разумеется, я знаю причину и, разумеется, я не скажу. Так и передайте Бассу.

Бен Мэтисон:  
Знаете, если бы меня не убили в первой же серии, то, наверное, я бы мог сказать на эту тему что-то умное. Но, если уж мне суждено появляться только во флешбеках, то не дождетесь!

Басс Монро:  
Я сам бы хотел это знать. Рэйчел молчит, остальные ученые, которых мне удалось поймать, тоже. Это расстраивает меня. А вы знаете, как вредно лидеру государства быть расстроенным?

Томас Невилл:  
Я? Откуда мне знать? До Отключения я не был выдающимся ученым, если вы не заметили. А сейчас моя цель предельно ясна. И, если она включит в себя возвращение электричества, так тому и быть. Но, если честно, нам лучше без него.

Джулия Невилл:  
Главное не то, как это произошло, главное – к чему это привело. Мой муж наконец-то получил то, чего заслуживал, разве этого не достаточно?

Джейсон Невилл:  
Не знаю. И это меня не интересует... вам интересно, что меня интересует? Дочка Бена Мэтисона. Только отцу не говорите.

Аарон Питтман:  
Я задаюсь этим вопросом долгие годы! Ведь, согласитесь, электричество не могло отключиться просто так. К тому же, если вдруг допустить божью волю или что-то подобное, то оно отключилось бы совсем всё. То есть, не было бы ни молний, ни электрических сигналов в мозгу... хотя, порой мне кажется, что последних, все-таки, нет.

Нора Клейтон:  
Меня не волнует, почему это случилось. Меня волнует, что так мы с Мией остались без родителей и стали теми, кем стали.

Мэгги Фостер:  
О... ну, конечно, все то время, которое я потратила, чтоб найти хоть один чертов корабль, который привезет меня в чертову Англию – я только и думала, почему же нет света. Только это меня и волновало, ну, разумеется... мне было совершенно нечем заняться, кроме как думать!

Что ж, скажем спасибо нашим героям за то, что они пролили свет на загадочное исчезновение электричества в мире Революции...


End file.
